Have A Break, Have A Kimchi (Just Forget Kit Kat)!
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: During the official screening day of 'Kimchi Untuk Awak' in Malaysia, a Garfield comic strip tells about Irma explaining that the special meals of the day are nothing but only chickens (kimchi in this story)! The following day, Jon and Liz argued and Garfield told Jon to tell that she's right (probably about this movie)! Sorry that this story is rated 'M' as Jon punch Liz bloodily!


**"Have A Break, Have A Kimchi! (Just Forget Kit Kat)"**

 **(Author's Notes: I'm so happy that the new Malaysian-Korean romantic movie, being titled as, 'Kimchi Untuk Awak' was safely screened at cinemas nationwide on Thursday, 30 March 2017! Although it have to fight with 'Beauty and the Beast', it's a different movie unlike previous ones since it shows a lot of 'spicy' scenes! Then, there's no wonder if it becomes the most awaited movie for all Malaysians recently! And, at the same day, a Garfield comic tells about Irma tells Jon that the specials of that day was nothing except only chickens and Garfield hopes there might be an ice cream truck stalls in time for dessert! The next day's storyline which is today's strip tells about Jon and Liz have an argument, and that Jon loves to end it! Unfortunately, he have no idea to know about why Liz was unsatisfied for, which Garfield recommend Jon to say that she's right! With these coincidental storylines, I'll replace the 'chicken' part with 'kimchies', the 'ice cream truck' with 'pudding pop truck' and their arguments is all about the 'new movie'!).**

(5:00 PM. Thursday, 30 March 2017):

One fragrant evening at the Muncie Downtown, Jon and Garfield was going to the Irma's Diner! Suddenly, they saw a policecar, an ambulance, a firetruck and a towtruck parking near the diner! But, they ignored it, because they thought that the law enforcers are having teatime! After that, they enter the diner, also to get their best evening meals, while enjoying the beauties of Spring!

(At the 'Irma's Diner'):

"Irma, today is Thursday, right? Is this cafe were having any special meals for today?" asks Jon.

"Today's specials are fried kimchi, roasted kimchi, baked kimchi, barbeque kimchi, kimchi salad, kimchi soup and kimchi pot pie! All of the specials of today are only kimchies, Jon!" replied Irma.

"That's a lot of kimchi! Why did the specials of today are only kimchi right now, Irma?" asks Jon.

"A cabbage truck overturned just up the road! That's why I cook Korean today, Jon!" replied Irma.

"Let's hope a pudding pop truck stalls in time for dessert! They can't stop the joke!" said Garfield.

"Okay! We want all of them! Because, we want to taste the K Pop sensations today!" replied Jon.

"All right! Your order will be granted soon! Just wait and never try to escape, okay?!" replied Irma.

While waiting for Irma to finish cooking their dishes, they started discussing about the newest Korean-styled love movie from Malaysia that might be screened in US cinemas on the next day!

"I'm sure it's the reminder that a new movie named 'Kimchi For You' from Malaysia is going to be screened here tomorrow! Well, Liz might like it since she loves romantic movies, then!" said Jon.

"And I can't wait to see the real 'kimchi' on that new movie, too! It's savory, then!" replied Garfield.

"Okay! Your meals are done! I hope you can enjoy my handmade Korean dishes!" continued Irma.

Finally, they ate all of the meals and ate all of the 'pudding pops' once the truck suddenly 'stalls'!

(6:00 PM. Friday, 31 March 2017):

One fragrant evening at the Muncie Cinema, Jon and Liz are waiting for the hall, to open the gate for viewers, because it's the official screening day of 'Kimchi Untuk Awak', a new romance movie from Malaysia following its unexpected success in beating its Hollywood arch rival, 'Beauty and the Beast' with a lot of box office earnings achieved during its first day of screening at its home country on the previous day! While waiting the opening time, they discuss about the new movie!

"Yesterday, Garfield and I are going to Irma's Diner when suddenly, we saw 4 law enforcement vehicles parking near the diner but we ignored it, because we thought that they're having teatime! Then, we ask for the special meals and Irma replied that there's a lot of kimchies! Now, we just knew that this is the reminder that the movie that we will be watching now, started screening in our place today! That's why I bring you to the cinema, this evening! I hope you love it!" said Jon.

"You're so sweet! Now, I can't wait to watch the new movie together with you, then!" replied Liz.

Seconds later, the gate was opened and they enter inside to watch the movie, as they can't wait to see the beauty of its heroine, Bella (Emma Maembong) and the bravery of its hero, Danial Lee (Aiman Hakim Redza)! Plus, the most awaited and packed 'sour and spicy' scenes is also there!

(2 Hours Later; P.S: This movie are also having a special appearance; Janna Nick as Zara/Ellen):

Once the movie have finished screening, Jon and Liz come out of the hall and Liz looked upset, which worried Jon! After that, he asks Liz to know if she were feeling unsatisfied on the movie, or that she might feel uncomfortable with Maembong's headscarf, or his attitude was similiar!

"Why are you feeling too upset? Are you unsatisfied with what shown in the movie?" asks Jon.

"Yes! I see that your attitude was just the same like Danial Lee's! Being egoist with every woman! While I must admit that I shared my fate with his girlfriend, Bella, who feels uncomfortable with men like you! And why do you like the free-haired Zara instead of Bella? Mr. Dorkist!" replied Liz.

"I'm sorry for not liking Bella like you, I know that she is beautiful by her heart and looks! Actually, that free-haired Zara has a stronger attraction than Bella! And, how could you say that I shared the same attitude like Danial Lee for being egoist on every woman? Well, thousands of womans that I've dated before have never left me because of my ego, it's about my looks!" continued Jon.

"You're a liar! I saw that you're also doing the same thing on me during our first encounter in '79! Then, you dated thousands of woman and broke up on all of them in secret before you dated me, 11 years ago once you broke up with Ellen! How could you? Let us break up now!" continued Liz.

"You say to me like that? Actually, it's just you who are egoist on me during our first encounter! And that also make you to feel uncomfortable while meeting me on that time!" continued Jon.

"That's enough! If you're a real man, let's make a bloody brawl together, hypocrite!" continued Liz.

Then, once Jon feel angry on what Liz said to him just now, they fight mercilessly while visitors watched them and just before Liz kicked his stomach, he punched Liz, powerfully in her cheeks!

"What are you feeling now? You're satisfied with my bloodiest punch? Goodbye!" continued Jon.

"Then, go away now! How painful is your punch is the most painful in my heart!" continued Liz.

Finally, Jon left the cinema with Liz holding both her left and right cheek in pain and recalling of how he have lied to her before! Then, she started crying alone while most visitors feel pity on her!

(Back at the Arbuckles' Residence; 9:00 PM):

"Liz and I are having an argument and I love to end it!" said Jon, who felt upset on his love failure.

"So? You do know what to do, don't you?" asks Garfield, who felt worried to see Jon's love failure.

"But, I have no idea what it's about!" replied Jon, who is still wondering about why Liz were upset.

"Tell her she's right! I know, it's must about the 'new movie' at cinema, right?" continued Garfield.

Suddenly, the radio played an emotional song, which is believed to be the official sound track of 'Kimchi Untuk Awak', titled 'Dia Untukku' (She's For Me) by Ippo Hafiz, from Malaysia, right now!

 **(Start of Song):**

 **Saatku menanti wahai cintaku (When I wait, dear my love)**

 **Saatku lemah aku terbayang wajahmu (When I'm weak, I saw your face)**

 **Di mataku dalam jiwaku (In my eyes, in my soul)**

 **Kau melihat aku dalam senyumanmu (You saw me in your smiles)**

 **Kau bahagiakanku tulus (You cheer me sincerely)**

 **Takdir temukan kita (Fate matched us)**

 **Cinta aku dengan kamu (My love with you)**

 **Meskipun ku harus bisa junjung langitNya (Although I can carry His sky)**

 **Meskipun harus aku gapai bintangNya (Although I can reach His stars)**

 **Hanya kau yang satu tercipta untukku (You're the only one created for me)**

 **Aku takkan berpaling (I won't run away)**

 **Tuhan yakinkan aku** **(God, encourage me)**

 **Dia untukku (She's for me)**

 **Agar ku takkan luluh dengan tangannya (So I won't melt with her hands)**

 **Suluhlah jalanku selama bersamanya (Torch my way as long as I'm with her)**

 **Dia untukku (She's for me)**

 **Takkan aku berpaling menjauhi cintamu (I won't run away from your love)**

 **Hukum ku bila terjadi (Punish me when it's happened)**

 **Meskipun ku harus bisa junjung langitNya (Although I can carry His sky)**

 **Meskipun harus aku gapai bintangNya (Although I can reach His stars)**

 **Hanya kau yang satu tercipta untukku (You're the only one created for me)**

 **Aku takkan berpaling (I won't run away)**

 **Tuhan yakinkan aku (God, encourage me)**

 **Dia untukku (She's for me)**

 **Agar ku takkan luluh dengan tangannya (So I won't melt with her hands)**

 **Suluhlah jalanku selama bersamanya (Torch my way as long as I'm with her)**

 **Dia untukku (She's for me)**

 **Dia untukku (She's for me)**

 **(End of Song).**

Once they've finished listening to that song, Jon started crying alone (since he knows about the meaning of the song) and accepts what Garfield recommend to him just now! Then, he took his phone and started dialing Liz, which she respond in just a second and they talk about apologies!

"Liz, what you're saying just now is right! I'm really wrong for being an egoist on every woman! I just can't stand with their attitude who hates me just because of my looks! But, I lied because I don't want to lose you! Trust me, I'm sorry for punching you at the cinema just now!" said Jon.

"Jon, I'm also sorry for accusing you mercilessly just now! Actually, I'm just feeling excited with the story until I become emotional! And, forgive me for trying to end our relationship! Now, can we repair our relationship and we can be accepting each other for once again, do you?" asks Liz.

"Yes! Now, we have learnt the value of 'true love' from the new movie that we watch together for just now! Let's forget about what happened recently and let's start a new page of our 'love lifes' together! Good news, we'll be eating 2 dishes of 'kimchi' on the next morning, okay?" replied Jon.

"Cool! Not only that tomorrow is Saturday, it is also the 1st day of April 2017! And, we can call it as 'April Cools' to sign that we have returned to be a happy couple forever, right?" continued Liz.

"Right! 'Have a break, have a kimchi!' I love you and good night, my sweethearts!" continued Jon.

 **-THE END!-**


End file.
